Uaigneas
by Xavierre
Summary: Aku... Sendiri. Benar-benar sendirian. Tidak seperti kalian. Tanpa teman, apalagi kekasih. Drabble. Maybe OOC. Kirkland Brothers. RnR?


Aku ini... Sendiri. Aku tidak punya orang yang dekat dan selalu ada untukku. Tak ada teman, tak juga kekasih.

=###=

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hetalia, man~ o3o

=###=

WARNING: maybe OOC, OC Northern Ireland dan Ireland nyempil, gaje, aneh, sedikit hint shounen-ai, country name used, typo

=###=

Just read it~ happy reading~

=###=

Aku adalah Scott Kirkland. Personifikasi negara Skotlandia. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku memang sendirian. Kutegaskan, sendirian. Aku terpojok. Orang-orang tak suka padaku. Sifatku yang kasar dan emosian itu tak disukai sedikit pun. Satu orang pun. Tetapi mereka tak tahu, betapa sulitnya bagiku untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayangku pada mereka. Ketika aku mencobanya, hanya kekerasan dan perkataan tajamlah yang malah dilakukan oleh tubuhku. Aku... Sungguh malu untuk bermanis-manis ria seperti Italy atau America.

Aku sendirian. Lebih sendiri daripada Canada. Setidaknya lelaki itu punya beruang yang ada untuknya, dan Prussia yang mengingatnya. Adikku; Arthur, juga sama kasarnya denganku. Tetapi ia memang tingkahnya lebih manis dariku. Tetap saja, selalu ada orang di sampingnya, yang siap membantu kapan saja. Contohnya si America itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku benar-benar sendiri. Tak enak rasanya, kau tahu. Saudaraku sendiri takut denganku. Arthur yang sering mendapat kekerasan dariku pun hanya patuh. Wales hanya bisa diam, tak membantah, ia sudah lelah memperingatiku. Sedangkan Northern Ireland pun juga tak berdaya ia takut padaku; alasan lain, dia dikekang oleh pacar over-protektifnya, Ireland.

Aku kesal dan muak dengan segalanya. Hei, aku juga punya hati. Aku bisa dibilang pandai berperang, aku mampu membuat musuh luluh lantak, aku mampu mendidik negara supaya menjadi negara yang kuat. Aku mampu. Tetapi karena itu juga mereka menjauh dariku. Aku juga butuh kalian. Aku iri pada kalian, sungguh iri. Kalian mempunyai teman yang setia dan dapat diandalkan. Sedangkan aku?

Aku harus maju sendiri. Tanpa seseorang di sampingku. Semuanya pergi ketika aku mendapat masalah dan kalian pikir aku mampu mengatasi segalanya sendirian? Maaf! Aku bukan robot.

Aku membuang rokok yang aku hisap tadi dan melumat benda itu menggunakan sepatuku sampai api kecilnya mati. Aku menengok jendela. Angin semilir menerpaku. Menyisir tiap helaian rambutku. Cukup, aku malas berpuitis-puitis ria. Aku menghela napas.

Aku memang punya sedikit banyak teman. Tetapi mereka berbalik dan pergi menjauhiku. Kenapa mereka memintaku untuk tidak kasar dan emosian? Bukankah itu adalah sifat yang tertanam dalam diri manusia? Kenapa mereka tak dapat menghargainya? Aku juga kesal kalau harus kau suruh bersabar terus! Kesabaran juga ada puncaknya, bodoh!

Diletakkan di mana otak kecilmu, hah? Aku kesal. Sangat kesal. Aku menggenggam gelas kaca yang ada di tangan kiriku keras. Cih. Kenapa mesti ikut perintah mereka? Suara pecahan kaca beradu dengan benda keras lain. Aku merasa perih pada telapak tanganku. Darah? So what? Peduli amat dengan benda itu. Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar. Membaringkan diri di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Hembusan napasku terdengar.

Kantuk menghampiriku. Kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat. Perlahan, benda itu membungkus penuh mata hijauku. Dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

oxoxoxo

"Dia sudah tidur kan?" bisik Northern Ireland pada England. Kedua pemuda itu mengintip ke kamar Scotland. England mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau beresi dia," ujarnya lagi. England mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. Northern Ireland membalikkan badan dan menuju ke dekat jendela. Ia menyapu pecahan kaca itu pelan-pelan sehingga tak menimbulkan suara denting kaca yang keras. England membuka pintu kamar Scotland pelan-pelan, tanpa suara. Ia menatap kakaknya yang tertidur lelap itu. Wajah tampannya tampak sangat lelah.

England mengendap untuk mencapai pinggiran kasur Scotland. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan sangat pelan. Dengan bermodal cahaya remang-remang ia mengamati tangan besar kakaknya yang masih mengucurkan darah. England menyentuh tangan Scotland dengan hati-hati. Lalu meletakkan tangan kakaknya ke pangkuannya. Kemudian mengobati tangan itu.

Tangan yang mendidiknya. Tangan yang menolongnya. Tangan yang memukulnya. Tangan yang... Memberinya kasih sayang.

Seusai mengobatinya, England meletakkan tangan kiri Scotland yang terlilit rapi dengan perban di tempat semula. Kemudian meninggalkan lelaki tangguh itu sendirian.

=##=

Sinar matahari menembus lewat celah tirai putih itu. Scotland mengerjapkan matanya. Lelaki jangkung itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Rambut merahnya teracak berantakan. Matanya melihat keanehan pada tangannya. 'Perban?'

'Seingatku aku tidak pakai benda ini tadi malam.'

Masih ada orang yang menyayangimu. Hanya saja mungkin kau tak menyadarinya.

Northern Ireland dan England bertatapan, senyum kecil terulas di bibir dua orang tsundere itu. Kedua telapak tangan kanan mereka bersatu tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. "Kita berhasil."

~ FIN ~

A/N: aneh, sangat =A= mana charanya jadi gaje semua =)) Abstrak tingkat tinggi, ftw. Bagaimana menurut anda? Banyak yang perlu saya perbaiki? Dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran~ =)

*)Uaigneas: 'Lonelyness' dalam bahasa Irlandia. Kenapa mesti Irlandia? Yaa, soalnya negara itu paling deket sama Britania Raya /okeganyambung.

Review, da~?


End file.
